Devoured
by Lady Taurus
Summary: Free and Eruka find comfort in each others embrace. PWP. LEMON.


**Disclaimer**: Ohkubo owns, yo.  
**Author Note**: Originally, I wrote this for the 42_Souls prompt on LJ, but while i await approval for my claim, i hope you all enjoy the rare pairing FreexEruka! (:

* * *

**Devoured**

**

* * *

**

A shriek left her pert lips as his teeth tug at her rosy peaked nipple, the contrast of pain and pleasure coursing through her and adding to the heat of her glistening sex. Her lover smirked, loving the texture of her soft pink flesh beneath his tongue as he flicked the deliciously hardened bud back and forth vigorously.

The sensitive witch squirmed, while her tightly balled fists clenched the covers taking in all the sensation of his warm mouth engulfing it's twin. He loved her body. She was so responsive to his caresses and fit so well with his body, he couldn't help coming back for more time and time again like a wolf to it's favored hunting ground.

Lust swirled within her indigo iris's as he watched Eruka watch him shift and trail his wide flat tongue down the length of her torso, dip into her belly button, across her slender hip, and stopping at her damp thighs where he nipped and began to suckle.

Her soft smooth skin felt soothing against his pliant muscle as it lathered the angry love bite with affection. His hands massaged teasingly on her sensitive inner thighs, sliding agonizingly slow towards the centre of her lust. Glistening folds were spread with his thumbs, revealing arose swollen pink flesh ready for the taking. Peaking from over the rise of her hips, their eyes met and in no time, his skillful tongue worked its way towards the peaking button that always brought forth an amazing reaction from his sweet little frog witch.

Eruka arched perfectly and came forth a long drawn out moan as her clit was stimulated with gentle, lazed circular motions. He wrapped his lips around the bundle of nerves and gave a teasing suck, enjoying her aroused facial expressions. His eyes wondered up over her hip, gazing as he repeated the action, nipping to catch another reaction. Her mouth fell open in a near silent scream as she watched the were between her legs set to work with enthusiasm. His wide tongue licked bottom to top, every time teasing her slit with a slight probe.

Hypersensitive flesh hummed as he slowed to add in a digit and then another. Her eyes lost focus on his, throwing platinum locks back onto the pillow as his fingers delved time and time again into slick, tight walls that had her spiraling towards an amazing climax. Strangled moans and soft whimpers departed from his lips as an addition of a third digit made itself known.

While his fingers had her distracted, he felt it was time to slip out of his boxers and into his horny little witch lover.

His erection bounced out of it's confines, wincing he took hold of the throbbing rod and gave a few good consecutive pumps before removing his fingers from his greedy mate. Free shivered, positioning his cock at her quivering core, eager to feel her achingly tight flesh clamp around him. As he pressed forward, he groaned low as velvety petals parted for him and hugged his length exquisitely.

Eruka moaned as every spectacular inch fit snugly inside, his girth stretching her soaked innards to capacity. Once seated to the hilt, the young witch whimpered out unconsciously to her wolf lover with the slightest of movements. Pulling back his hips, she sobbed and fiercely cried out as he snapped forward. Her tiny ankles locked tight around his waist, such as her arms gripping at his shoulders as his thrusts doubled in speed and plunged as deep as the young witch could take, towards the brink.

She moaned loudly feeling his shaft penetrate more forcibly along her tightening walls. Eruka's hips jumped forward in the excitement of feeling the coil coming close to its snapping point. Free held her firm ass in each palm, bringing her up to meet each and every thrust with just as much passion being exerted against her body, onto his.

Eruka's earth shook furiously as she liquefied, insides fluttering against hardened flesh moving simultaneously with hers in passionate need for release. Free, captured her open mouth with his, locking every inch of their bodies, as he swelled and spilled inside her welcoming cavern of heat. Their bodies quaked with such a shattering climax, that Free collapsed upon the beauty beneath him, pulling her flush against him in a passionate embrace.

Chests heaving, the wolf hauled the small body from under him, up and placed her firmly on top. Their lips met again and again lazily taking in as much of one another as possible.

With a wilted past and no future, Free held onto the only sanctum he'd felt in decades of misery and imprisonment. He lived in a fast pace and he knew one day he'd lose her, yet with her by his side she filled his blurry vision and heart with an emotion he'd long forgot in his many years on this hate plagued earth. His chest thrummed with it, it filled him to the brim, and he very well knew of the cause.

He pulled her further up his chest and Eruka rested her cheek against the spot right over his wildly beating heart. Yes, they both knew.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
